One bad, good night
by Sazzynation
Summary: Remus wakes up after a nightmare. A concerned boyfriend takes care of him. Complete fluff.


**Disclaimer: These lovely characters belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them a bit.**

"Moony?"

He was dripping in cold sweat, and his body was tense. He hadn't had that nightmare in ages… why was it coming back to him now? This was the third night in a row.

Remus sat up on his bed, with his sheets clung tightly to his body. He was panting, while holding the sides of his head. Someone was calling out his name, but it sounded so distant.

"Moony", he heard once again, and finally, he turned his head to face whoever was calling for him. A pair of grey eyes was looking at him, filled with concern, and Remus could only sigh in relief. "It's you…" His voice was really shaky as he spoke.

"You're trembling, Moony. Are you all right?"

He looked down on his hand. Sirius was right. He was trembling real badly.

"I'm fine…"

"No, you're not. You're a bloody mess."

Sirius could be so comforting! Remus frowned, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside the other wizard. "I-It was just a nightmare", he murmured. "Nothing big, just—"

"'Just a nightmare', you say", Sirius huffed. "You've been having the same nightmare for several nights now. This is why I suggested that I could sleep in your bed." There was a suggestive smile on his face when he said that, and Remus couldn't help but to blush.

"I told you, we can't let James—"

"I know, and I couldn't care less", Sirius cut him off. He shifted on the bed, to move closer to Remus, and moved a hand to stroke his cheek. "It's almost two months, Moony. I hate lying to Prongs, and I know you do too. He deserves to know the truth."

"I know that… but Sirius, this isn't easy, you know", said Remus with an urgent whisper. This wasn't the conversation he wanted to have when James happened to sleep in the same dorm, only a few feet away from them. "Now, go to your own bed, and— mph!"

Merlin, he hated when he did that, interrupting him with sudden kisses like that. Long, lingering delicious kisses that could just blow his mind away. It was just a simple brush on his lips, but damn, it was enough for Remus to get lost in it after a moment. His hand moved up to tangle his fingers through the black curls, to grasps on its roots gently. He hated Sirius for this.

"You're rude, I was talking", he murmured against the other's lips, as they pulled away.

"Exactly."

Before Sirius had the chance to kiss him again, Remus stopped him by placing his fingertips against his lips; it didn't help much, as Sirius took the opportunity to latch on his neck instead. Stupid, handsome, randy boyfriend.

The blonde sighed, and shifted a bit, but he didn't pull away from this pleasant situation. He did pull on the curtains to his bed though, for more privacy.

This made him feel more relaxed, somehow. The nightmare was all forgotten. But this didn't help much to his anxiety.

"Sirius", he murmured, sliding back some in hope that he would stop, but it only made it worse, when he was suddenly pinned down onto the mattress. "Sirius, I'm serious, we should—"

"I thought I was Sirius", the other male joked, causing Remus to frown. "That pun is getting old." He finally pushed him off from him, rather reluctantly, but still determined. "Not tonight. And definitely not when they're around", he said, referring to Peter and James.

Sirius pouted, and rolled over to lie down on his back beside Remus instead. "And things were getting so good just now…" He reached for Remus arm, to tug him down to lie on top of him. The werewolf yelped in surprise, but didn't protest, as he found Sirius's chest to be a great pillow. "I love you, Moony", he suddenly heard him mutter. This was so typical of Sirius. He could be an ass, and he could be surprisingly sweet, something he had discovered ever since they had started dating.

It caught him completely off guard that Remus had to close his eyes for a few seconds in embarrassment, to take in the words. It wasn't the first time he had heard them from him, but he didn't hear them very often either.

That's why he was so surprised to hear it right now. He knew Sirius meant it, but he also knew why he said it right now. He was damn good at making him feel guilty, that's for sure.

"I know…" he replied, gently running his fingers over Sirius's bare chest. I… I love you too." It would take a while to get used to saying those words, but it felt good saying them. He let out a content sigh, when he felt the other's hand gently touch his hair.

"So, what about this dream anyway?" Sirius asked. "This is the third night in a row… you still haven't told me about it."

There was a moment of silence, in which Remus decided that Sirius's chest was a lot more comfortable, as he nuzzled it gently. He didn't know what to say, or how to explain to Sirius about the nightmares he had had lately. Moreover, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Moony, either you talk, or I'll snog you senseless", Sirius threatened. Not that it was much of a threat. The threat was actually more tempting.

"What kind of threat is that?" Remus scoffed. "Don't try to make excuses for yourself."

He felt Sirius tug him closer, to gently nip on his under lip. "You caught me. Now, be a dear and tell old Padfoot what's on your mind."

Another scoff. Remus pushed himself up to sit, much to Sirius's dismay. "I keep dreaming about the night when… that time."

He hoped Sirius wouldn't be dense enough to not understand what he meant. Remus really didn't like to talk about this.

"The night you got bitten?" Sirius helped him out. He propped himself up on his elbows, to look at Remus, who was looking down at the mattress, fingering the sheets absentmindedly.

"Yeah."

He let out a rather shuddered breath, and buried his face into his hands. He didn't remember much of that night, but his nightmares about it felt so vivid, so real… as if he was reliving that night. He didn't know why it came back to him now, several years later. The scars was enough reminder of what he was, and now it was ruining his sleep.

"I thought so", said Sirius silently. "Listen, Moony, I—"

"I don't want to talk about it", he cut him off quickly. "I just… let's just sleep." He wanted to end the conversation there. He just wanted to go back to sleep… a dreamless sleep. He crawled back down under the covers, and turned his back on Sirius. He didn't want him to see his vulnerable state right now.

Sirius seemed to get the hint, but he didn't move out from the bed, but instead crawled down the covers as well, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hey—" Remus began, but he was cut off when he felt a pair of moist lips pressing against the back of his neck. It caused him to shudder, and his whole body seemed to respond to the pleasant feeling.

"Just relax, Moony", he whispered against his skin. Remus could feel a warm hand running up his chest, to his collarbone, and the kisses moved to the back of his ear. "We don't need to talk about it if it's hard for you. I just want to let you know that I will always be here for you… I won't be going anywhere."

Remus squirmed slightly, as he felt goose bumps erupt on his skin. Sirius was so warm, so comfortable. "I-I know", he whispered. "Thank you…"

"So you're agreeing on letting me sleep here tonight?" Sirius asked hopefully, and Remus rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake… yes, fine. But no funny business!"

"Not even a little?"

His lips were now on his shoulder blades, and a thumb was softly brushing against one of his nipples. Remus groaned. "M-maybe a little…" He gave in.

"Maybe?" Sirius repeated. "You're as stubborn as ever", he muttered. Remus could feel him grin against his skin, before he was grabbed by the shoulder, to face his boyfriend.

Remus shifted, so that he was completely facing him, and he grabbed Sirius's face gently. "Fine, you win", he gave in, then leaned in to press his lips to his. He nibbled on his under lip playfully, and moved his other hand to his chest, rubbing it gently. So maybe he was a bit randy after all. Just a little.

It was all Sirius fault. He didn't have to do much to cause this.

He supposed that was one of the things he loved most about him. He didn't need words to comfort him, just simple touches , just giving him something that would keep his mind of off things. And it always worked. Sirius was amazing like that, because Remus had already forgotten about the nightmares. Instead, his mind was all occupied with Sirius's wonderful body. He kept running his hands over his chest, along with his lips. Once they got things started, he could really get into it.

He loved waking up beside Sirius, naked and with their bodies tangled together. He didn't get to wake up like that often. However, this particular morning, it wasn't as pleasant as one would think. Not when there was a humming James lying on his other side, fully dressed of course.

"Took you long enough", he said once he noticed that Remus was awake. Said male was confused, and blinked a few times. Sirius was still sleeping on his other side. James, however, was lying propped up on his elbows, and was grinning from ear to ear. "Now hurry up, Moony, we'll be late for classes."

He sat up quickly when he realized the situation, and covered his private parts. "Fuck! What are—"

"Such foul words you're using, Moony. But then again, you've said worse than that. Or so I heard last night. You really need to hold back your voice a little, or you might wake up the whole castle."

"H-how…"

"Don't worry, I've known for ages. You two don't exactly hide it very well. Plus, marauders map." James grinned and shook his head. "Hurry up and get dressed, we'll be late. And wake up your horn dog. I think he got a detention to attend to later."

And he was gone. Remus stared into the empty air where James had just been, obviously confused, and very much in shock.

He also felt somewhat relieved.

Despite his nightmare, he had had a pretty good night.


End file.
